legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The Infants of Slime P2/Transcript
(Katlyn is seen eating a bowl of cereal on the couch) Katlyn: Mmm! (Katlyn takes another bite) Katlyn: Man, this cereal's the bomb. (As Katlyn continues to eat cereal, she turns on the TV) Katlyn; Wonder if anything good is on? (Katlyn shuffles through channels before the infants crawl onto the couch with Webster) Katlyn: Hm? Webster: Hey Kat! Katlyn: Oh hey Webster. What's going on? Pink: We don't know what to play. Red: Yeah. Yellow: Blue sometimes gives suggestions but he's still out with Erin. Katlyn: Hmm... Why don't you 5 play hide and seek till he's done playing with Erin? Webster: Can you play? Katlyn: Eh sure! Why not? Infants: YAY!! Pink: Let's hide! (The infants all scatter) Katlyn:... Welp. *Quickly finished off the rest of her cereal* Let's go. (Katlyn gets up. The scene then cuts to Erin outside playing with Blue) Erin: Alright Blue! Here comes the ball! (Erin throws a ball) Blue: I got it, I got it! (Blue catches the ball) Blue: *Gasp* I GOT IT!! Erin: Good job Blue! (Blue brings the ball back) Erin: You're getting so good! Blue: Hehe! Erin: So glad I woke you up now? Blue: Yeah I am! Erin: *Pets Blue's head* Good to hear! Blue: *Smile* Erin: Say, what else do you wanna do kiddo? Blue: Hmmmm.... Erin: Wanna go see your siblings? Blue: Oh yeah! I bet they're playing right now! Erin: Well you better before you miss out. Blue: What are you gonna do then? Erin: Eh, I'm gonna see what Jack's up to. Blue: Okay! See ya! Erin: Have fun kiddo! (Blue goes back into the house) Blue: *Happy sigh* Aunt Erin is so cool. And pretty too. (Blue then looks around) Blue: Now, where is everyone? Katlyn: *Voice* Gotcha! Blue: Hm? (Katlyn and the other infants are seen as Katlyn finds Webster under the couch) Webster: Awwww! Katlyn: Heheh! Looks like I win! Webster: I thought I had a good spot. Pink: We all did Webster. Webster: Aww. Blue: Hey guys! (Everyone looks over) Red: Blue! There you are! Yellow: Playing with Erin? Blue: Yeah we had fun! Green: You missed a game of hide and seek with Katlyn. Katlyn: I won by the way. Blue: Heh, cool. Katlyn: *Smirk* Blue: Well, can I play? Webster: Yeah! Let's play! Blue: WOO!!! (The group goes to play before the scene cuts to Slimer and Batty sitting with Erin and Jack) Slimer: So how was Blue out there Erin? Erin: Oh he was great! Slimer: Well that's good. Erin: Yeah, he's great at catch now! Jack: Heh. With you teaching him I bet. Slimer: I'm glad he sees you as an aunt Erin! You're the best one for him! Erin: Aww thanks! Jack: I mean she needs to be ready for when we have our own kids. Batty and Slimer: *Gasp* Oooooooooooooooo! Erin: *Giggle* Slimer: Finally decided then huh? Erin: Yep. Batty: Oh our bestie is finally gonna have babies! Erin: Not for a while yet. I still have to get pregnant first off. Jack: Yeah and then I get to enjoy 9 months of having you having mood swings and a large desire for food. Erin: Hey! Slimer: Wait 9 months??? Erin: Yep. Slimer:..... Batty: Wow. Jack: Yeah birth isn't an instant process for humans. Batty: What is the birth process for humans? Erin: That..... Is gonna take some explaining. Slimer: Oh. Erin: Yeah it- (Craig pops his head into the room) Craig: You mean you didn't hear them going through the process last night?? Kept me up with that crap. All 4: !! Craig: Seriously I thought Alex would be the first to give you us crap about that, but instead its me! Jack: C-Craig! Erin: Seriously?! Craig: Don't blame me! Slimer: Wait... I thought I did hear some weird noises. What were you doing? Craig: More like what WEREN'T they doing! Jack: CRAIG!! Craig: *Snicker* Erin: *Blushes* (Alex comes up) Alex: What's with all the yelling? Erin: !! Craig: Jack railed your sister, just saying. Alex: HUH!? Jack: CRAIG!!!! Craig: I'm sure he already knew Jack. Alex: I DIDN'T!!! Craig:....Oh. Alex: Oh my god.... Erin:.... (The scene then cuts to Katlyn and the infants playing Tag) Katlyn: Come here Blue! Blue: You'll never take me alive! (Slime quickly crawls under the door into Yuri's room) Katlyn: Oh you're clever! (Katlyn opens the door) Katlyn: I gotcha n- (Katlyn sees Yuri holding Blue) Yuri: Got him. Blue: *Groans* Katlyn: Oh. Uhh thanks Yuri! Yuri: We're you playing tag? Katlyn: Yep. Yuri: I thought so. Here you go. (Katlyn takes Blue from Yuri) Katlyn: You're it. Blue: Awww! Okay. (Blue jumps to the floor) Blue: I'll go tag the others then! (Blue runs off) Katlyn: *Smile* (Yuri goes and sits back down at his desk) Yuri:..... Katlyn: Yuri? You okay? Yuri: Of course. Katlyn: You sure? Yuri: *Nod* Katlyn: Okay if you're sure. Yuri; I'm fine Katlyn. Go on and have fun. Katlyn: Heh. Okay. You take care buddy. (Katlyn closes the door) Yuri;.... (Yuri leans back in his chair thinking.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: The Infants of Slime Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs